


A Different Persepective

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x13, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e13 Large Blade, Large Blade, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, cynthia's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Day 2 of MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight: EpisodeI choose 1x13 because I love this episode a lot for many reasons. I decided to write the episode from the perspective of Cynthia.





	A Different Persepective

Cynthia landed on the roof and radioed her arrival. A young woman’s voice radioed back saying that the two agents she was picking up would be arriving with their package shortly. Cynthia had to admit that she was excited about this mission. True, it was a fairly simple one, but it wasn’t the what in this case as much as the who. For years, she had heard rumors throughout the intelligence community about the two men she was scheduled to pick up.

The partners had an unconventional and usually messy way of doing things. It was something that usually didn’t fly in their line of work, but the fact that they could be counted on to get the job done, no matter how difficult, meant that people forgave their techniques.

Three struggling people pushed open the door and started to make their way to her helicopter. The huge prisoner was fighting the other men with everything he had. Cynthia couldn’t help but flinch when he head-butted one of them right in the face. She couldn’t hear what they were saying above the helicopter blades, but the two agents appeared to be bickering as they struggled.

Finally, the blonde stopped fighting and started pulling random things off a shelf, talking as he did so. Cynthia knew that this had to be MacGyver. From what she had heard about him, his skills got them out of tricky situations as much they caused them.

She watched as MacGyver wrapped up the prisoner in a tarp and secured it with belts. She smiled as the three finally made their way to the helicopter and climbed inside.

“That was fun to watch,” She said as she focused on getting them off of the roof. A few shots were fired but they were already far enough away for her not to worry.

“It wasn’t fun for us,” Dalton grumbled

“It would’ve been fine if you had just brought more zip ties.” MacGyver shot back. The two started squabbling for a few moments. It reminded Cynthia of a pair of siblings fighting.

“Alright, enough about the zip ties, I have to send a confirmation picture to Riley.” Dalton finally ended the argument and proceeded to fool around while taking said picture. Cynthia couldn’t help but smile as she listened to the two agents. She was just beginning to think that this was going to be a fun helicopter ride when her alarm started beeping.

Cynthia took a deep breath and started maneuvering the helicopter away from the missile. She had been shot at before and trusted her flying skills. She was able to easily disable the first one, sending it exploding into the ground, but the second one was trickier. It was gaining on them and she couldn’t shake it. She was just starting to consider the possibility that they would be hit when a stream of silver confetti was released from the window by Mac.

The plan worked, just not quite well enough. The missile exploded, but it was already close enough that they were hit by the force of the explosion. Cynthia did her best to regulate the crash as they were sent into a tailspin.

*****

“Mac! Cynthia!” The first thing she became aware of was Agent Dalton’s yelling. The second thing she was aware of was that her leg felt like it was on fire. Looking down, she saw that she was completely pinned by the now crashed helicopter.

“I’m okay, how are you guys?” Cynthia craned to get a look at the backseat. Macgyver was slumped in his seat, unmoving. She couldn’t see Jack, but she could hear him struggling to get out.

“Mac’s still out of it, and Victor’s missing.” Dalton appeared by her side, looking ready to help her get out of the helicopter. She made a show of unclipping her seatbelt and waved him off.

“Get MacGyver out first.” Not needing to be told twice, Jack rushed off. Cynthia finished unclipping herself and tried to pull her leg out. She bit back the cry of pain when all she succeeded in doing was hurting herself.

She watched as Dalton dragged the unconscious agent a safe distance away from the helicopter. The older man checked his pulse and visibly relaxed. Then Dalton leaned forward and patted the man on the cheek.

“Mac? Hey Mac, wake up.” There appeared to be no response from the young agent and Dalton leaned back with a sigh. Then he seemed to realize that Cynthia wasn’t out of the helicopter yet. He turned to look at her with a curious expression that morphed into an anxious one as he got a better look at her situation.

“My leg’s stuck.” She explained as he ran over. He bent over to get a closer look and grimaced at whatever he saw. Before she could ask what was wrong, he started trying to push the pieces of the plane off of her.

“Mac buddy, you gotta wake up. I could use some help here.” Jack called while still trying to free her. He wasn’t having much luck. A few moments later there was a small groan from where Mac was. Cynthia looked over and saw that he was stirring. “Mac, I need some help over here,” Jack yelled again. To Cynthia’s surprise, Mac stood right up and made his way over to them. Within a few seconds, he seemed to asses the situation and figure out what he needed to do. 

He stumbled a bit as he walked, but he found a large piece of metal and wedged it into the helicopter. He pushed up and Jack was able to help Cynthia get her leg out. Her leg felt like it was on fire as they put her on the ground. She couldn’t help but grimace as MacGyver performed an inspection of the injury.

He wasn’t anything close to a doctor, but for some reason, Cynthia trusted him as he informed her that her leg was broken and allowed him to help fix her up. As she watches him make her a crutch, she can’t help but think that he really does live up to his reputation. Chaos and innovation.

*****

The hike through the forest was not a pleasant one. Her leg was throbbing, but she was determined to keep up with the boys. To keep her mind off of the pain, she focused on Mac and Jack’s bickering. They were arguing about a girl Jack should’ve made a move on and Cynthia couldn’t help but keep the smile off of her face as she listened.

She marveled at their ability to stay calm and focused while also arguing about something completely irrelevant to the mission.

She joined in on their bickering and found that it helped to keep her mind off of their situation. Cynthia figured that was why Mac and Jack were always arguing. It certainly helped to diffuse the tension caused by being stranded in the middle of a forest.

Cynthia was taken aback when Jack showed off his tracking skills. She had always heard more about Mac’s unique abilities, but she had never really known what Jack brought to the table, other than being the muscle. But she was beginning to learn that he was more than a gun and a dopey sense of humor. He was smart, good at his job, and obviously would do anything to protect Mac.

She could see how tense Jack got when Mac ran off on his own to flag down the helicopter. His body language suddenly morphed into that of the trained soldier he was.

“Don’t worry, Mac will flag down that Helo,” Jack assured her half-heartedly. But Cynthia was no longer able to focus on his words. Now that they had stopped, her adrenaline had run out and she suddenly found herself wracked with shivers. “Cynthia?” Jack turned to face her when she didn’t respond. “Cynthia!” Alarm sounded in his voice as he raced towards her. 

He helped her ease down to the ground and put his hand to her forehead. He shook his head at what he felt and stood up to look in the direction that Mac had taken off on.

“I’m f-fine…” Cynthia tried to reassure him, but her shivers got in the way.

“Like hell you are, Mac said you might get a fever and looks like he was right. You just hang on here a second and I’ll go get him.” Jack came back over and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Cynthia felt a stab of fear at the thought of being left alone, but she quickly pushed the feeling down. She clearly needed help and MacGyver was the best one to give it to her.

“O-okay,” She stammered and watched miserably as he ran away. A few moments later she jumped at the sound of gunshots. She sat up slightly and held her breath until Jack and Mac came running around the corner. She lay back with a sigh as shivers wracked her entire body.

Mac came over and smiled at her kindly as he took her temperature. Cynthia felt better with him there. He was a steady, calming presence and he emanated confidence. Even though she knew he did not really have the skills to deal with complications due to a broken leg, she believed that he would do everything he could to help.

Cynthia was not normally one to sit by and let others take care of her. As a female helicopter pilot, she was often not taken as seriously as the men. She had to fight for every mission and could never afford to show weakness.

Yet here she was, shivering, in pain, and useless, letting Mac and Jack take care of her. She let Jack pack moss and leaves around her and watched as Mac used the phone battery and tree sap to start a fire. She tried to apologize and was immediately shut down. These two were so genuinely kind that she let herself be taken care of by them.

*****

Cynthia must’ve zoned out a bit because when she came back to the present, Mac and Jack were arguing in hushed voices. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but it ended in Mac once again walking away.

Jack watched him leave, shaking his head and looking miserable.

“Where’s he g-going?” Cynthia asked, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to attempt to dispel some of the cold. The fire was helping, but only a little bit.

“He’s going to get Victor. He thinks that Victor was injured in the crash and has some crazy idea to take out his uninjured hand and get the gun before Victor can shoot him,” Jack said, sitting next to her with a gruff sigh.

“You don’t think he can do it?” Cynthia asked, surprised at his lack of confidence in his clearly capable partner.

“No, it’s not that...I just hate not being there to watch his back. That’s my job, you know? Doesn’t feel right letting him go off on his own,” Jack responded.

“I’m sure he will be fine,” She assured him.

A while later, however, Cynthia was not so sure. She knew it was only a matter of time before the bad guys with guns saw their fire and she wasn’t sure how much longer they could afford to just sit around and wait for MacGyver to return. 

As much as she hated it, she brought this up to Jack. She wasn’t surprised when he immediately shut her down, refusing to think about the possibility of Mac not coming back. Cynthia knew it probably wasn’t the wisest move, but she decided to drop it. She would just have to put her faith in MacGyver and hope that boy genius could pull off another miracle.

Ten minutes later there was a rustle in the trees. Both Jack and Cynthia immediately relaxed when Mac came into view. Mac was unharmed and pulling Victor behind him. Jack morphed back into his goofy, carefree self and pretended that he hadn’t just been going crazy with worry.

Cynthia’s shivers had calmed down and she allowed herself the hope that they might actually get themselves out alive. That is until Mac pulled the sat phone out and she saw the look on his face. Her heart dropped when he explained that the battery was fried.

That information was enough to almost make Cynthia throw in the towel. The phone had been their only chance to call for help and now it was gone. MacGyver, however, didn’t let this stop him. He immediately launched into action, doing random things and spouting random knowledge.

Cynthia eventually realized in horror what Mac intended to do. Jack did not seem surprised at all and agreed to go with him into the lightning storm. Cynthia knew that he did not want to leave Mac on his own for the third time.

Cynthia did not feel nearly as panicked this time when she was left alone. She had a gun, Victor was tied up, and there was no sign of his friends. She was much more concerned for the safety of Mac and Jack then her own. She still had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that they were both willing running into the middle of an electric storm with a lightning rod in their hands.

She could hear the thunder close by and see the flashes of lightning. Every time one hit, she couldn't help but worry about it hitting the boys.

Suddenly Mac and Jack were back and before she could breathe a sigh of relief, Mac was cutting up her flight suit. She watched in fascination as he connected the zipper to the phone.

She nearly cried in relief when she saw the phone light up. They could hear vehicles in the background and she knew they did not have a lot of time left. She could only pray that Mac’s message had gotten through as they watched Victor’s buddies pull up.

A second later the vehicles were exploding with rounds fired by a U.S. chopper. They all whooped for joy and Cynthia gave both Jack and Mac a tight hug. As glad as she was that this was all over, she was going to miss the two agents. They had saved her life and she had grown pretty fond of them in the process.

Even though it might bring her hell, Cynthia knew if she had the opportunity to fly with the Phoenix boys again, she would take it in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's information if you want to get in on the MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight action!!
> 
> http://macspaperclips.tumblr.com/post/178091723524/macgyver-appreciation-fortnight


End file.
